


Quinjets & M&M’s

by stratataisen



Category: Avengers (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Cookies, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy asks Tony to take the Quinjet for a spin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quinjets & M&M’s

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic that was done as a request. I had fun writing it. =D  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the characters.

“Please!”

 “No.”

 “Pretty please!”

 “No.”

 “Pretty pretty please?”

 “The pouts not going to work on me so you can stop.  And still the answer is no.”  Tony took a sip from the cup of coffee that was sitting on his desk, pointedly ignoring the white-haired boy currently pouting across from said desk.

 “Oh come on Tony! Why not? You let the Vision fly the Quinjet!!”  Tommy continued to pout.

 “The Vision is far more responsible then you are.”

 “That’s because he’s a robot!”

 “Android actually.”

 “Whatever!”  Tommy growled.  “My point is that you should at least give me a chance before you say no!”

“No.”

“Grrrrr…Why you-”

“Now, now young Thomas lets leave Mr. Stark be for now.  We can always discuss this at a later date.”  Jarvis said as he entered to the room with a tray of sandwiches.

“But-”

“What would you say to you and me going to the kitchen and making some cookies?”

Tommy opened his mouth then paused for a moment. “…..What kind of cookies?”

Tony smiled to himself, silently thanking Jarvis.  The man was extremely good when it came to handling teenagers it seem.

“Any kind you would like.”

“What about M&M ones?”

“Unfortunately we don’t have any M&M’s at the moment, young sir.”

“Sure we do. There’s some that Tony keeps hidden in his room.”

Tony choked on his coffee, spurting it back into the cup.  “Tommy!”

“Why certainly then.”

“Jarvis!”


End file.
